Toph and Aang:224
by cardcaptor eternity
Summary: What would happen if Toph and Aang revealed their feelings for each other? Very cute, Oneshot


Setting: After 'The Fury of Aang'

Aang sighed as he gathered some firewood for the campfire. The earthbenders helped him and his friends find Appa...but...there was still something else on his mind.

He blushed lightly as his fingers brushed with Toph's. "Oh...sorry...Toph..I didn't see you there...heh heh"

Toph just rolled her eyes, picked up some wood, and walked around blindly. Aang jumped up. "Oh! Toph! Let me help you!"

Toph blushed as she felt Aang's arms wrap around her body and lead her to the campfire. She decided to stay quiet as they walked together. Toph was still a little afraid that Aang was mad at her.

Aang knew that it wasn't her fault that Appa was taken away, but she can't forget how she felt when Aang was mad at her. Ever since she met him, she had a slight infatuation for the young airbender, but no one needs to know that...

Later that night :0

Aang sighed and sat up, thinking about the dream he just had. It was the same one he always him, him getting really mad at Toph...blaming her for something she had no control over...he felt really bad. Especially since he had a little crush on her. He got out of the tent he shared with Sokka and sat against Appa.

On the other side of Appa, Toph slept in a tent shared with Katara. She woke up also, but for other reasons. _My heart is stirring_. She wanted more than anything to tell Aang how she felt, about all of her emotions. She wanted him to know how much it hurt her when he became really angry. She wanted him to know...how much she loved him.

Sokka sat up, slightly disgruntled by the cold breeze of air that whooshed through the tent when Aang left. He got up sleepily and followed Aang out, before collapsing on Appa's leg.

"Hey Aang, what's up? Long time no see, huh?" When he got no reply Sokka decided to stop acting dumb and get serious. "Seriously, buddy, what's wrong? You've been acting so depressed lately. Katara and I are really worried."

Meanwhile, on the other side of Appa, Katara had also woken up when Toph exited the tent. "Hey Toph, what's wrong?" She asked, laying down on Appa. "You've been acting so sad lately...Sokka and I are really worried."

Toph was about to reply when she heard a voice, a second voice, coming from the other side of Appa. "I just feel so guilty" _Twinkletoes! He's awake too!_ "About what happened with Toph" the voice continued. "I want to apologize to her for getting so angry...but I don't know how."

Toph gasped slightly, before answering Katara in a low voice. "Ever since that day Aang got really angry at me...he never apologized. I thought he hated me. I feel like...he should be ashamed of me. I let him down..."

Unbeknownst to Toph, Sokka and Aang could hear her. "Do you realize what's happening by not apologizing?" Sokka asked loudly on purpose. He knew that Katara was also over there, asking Toph questions. "While you sit here trying to think of an apology, poor Toph is feeling bad!"

Back on the other side Katara started, "Well Toph, to put this bluntly, I know you are a very outgoing and well, rude, person. Why didn't you just force him to apologize? Beat him up a little with earthbending?"

"Yeah, Aang" Sokka continued, catching on to Katara's game. "You are, like, the most nicest person I know. It would practically kill you if someone gave you bread and you forgot to say thank you." :0

"Well, it's because...because" Toph started.

"Because..." Aang stuttered.

"BECAUSE I LIKE HER!"

"BECAUSE I LIKE HIM!"

Sokka and Katara blinked at the same time and fell backwards a little. They knew that the two like each other, it was pretty obvious, but they didn't know Aang and Toph to suddenly admit their emotions so openly.

"Well Aang" Sokka said softly. "You've told me, now why don't you tell Toph?" Sokka smiled gently and pushed Aang on top of Appa's head.

"Yeah Toph" Katara mimicked softly. "You've told me, now why don't you tell Toph?" With a gentle smile Katara helped Toph climb on top of Appa's head, right next to Aang.

Katara and Sokka winked at each other and went back to their tents.

"W-well" Aang stuttered nervously. "I guess now you know that...I like you like you, not just...like you."

Toph fidgeted nervously with her fingers. "Me too. I guess...I'm kinda happy that you don't have a crush on Katara anymore."

"Who? Me?" Aang feigned innocence while pointing to himself. "Don't pretend we didn't notice" Toph said, pushing him a little. It was sooo obvious that you had a crush on Katara. Besides..." she added with a smile, "My friend Meng told me how you loved Katara so much that you didn't even know Meng existed."

"That's not important!" Aang yelled, kind of embarrassed. "What is important...is that...I apologize properly to you." Aang turned so that he was facing Toph. Then he held her hands in his, causing her to blush.

"Toph...when I yelled at you, and told you that you didn't care about Appa...I'm sorry. I know you really do. And...I would like to know if...if...do you think...we could sorta...date?"

"Apology accepted. You mean...you want us to be...boyfriend and g-girl f-friend?" _Can we really Aang? Even though I'm blind?_

"Y-yeah. And another thing. E-even though you're blind...I don't care. I've always liked you for who you are."

Toph smiled nervously. "Okay...but...you know what Meng told me? When someone is boyfriend and girlfriend...they have to k-kiss." _Will you kiss me, Aang?_

Aang smiled nervously and a blush spread like wildfire across his face. Toph giggled nervously and leaned toward Aang. On their first try, they bumped noses. Aang let out a high pitched giggle and Toph nervously rubbed her nose.

On their second try, they leaned forward and lightly brushed lips. They gasped simultaneously and stared into each other's eyes for the longest time, Toph leaning forward with her hand's resting on Aang's.

They were like this when Sokka and Katara woke up. Katara had begun to think of Toph and Aang as her siblings. She smiled happily as she saw her favorite brother and sister gazing into each other's eyes, holding each other's hands as the sunrise stood behind them, glowing beautiful orange, red, and yellow colors.

Sokka grinned. "Well Katara...now that they've admitted their feelings for each other...they can't BOTH be our little siblings...that incest!"

"What's incest?" Toph and Aang asked innocently.

"Nevermind. But Toph...how would like to be my second little sister?"

"And Aang, why don't you be my little brother? That way you two can still date, and we can still be family."

Aang smile softly as the sunrise became day. "I'd like that. I'd really like that."

THE END

Okay, I know, this story was off the top of my head, but I was watching Avatar and thinking...what if Toph and Aang like each other? I don't know about Aang, but I think there is a chance that Toph could like Aang... :grins:

I'm sorry I've put my 'What If" story on hiatus. I've been having a messed up week, and I promise I will really try to update more often.

Please review with constructive criticism! I would really like to know how I can write better.

Cardcaptor eternity


End file.
